Terra Nullius
Terra Nullius(テラ・ヌルウス; Tera nuruusu, from latin; "Nobody's land") ''is an island located around the Welsh Coast and is Elizabeth White's temporary and in-and-out training ground and meditation site, where she also takes her apprentice Takumi Higurashi around the events of Volume 3 in '''DxD: Twice Critical'. Terra Nullius, has its given name implies, is an isolated area free from all forms of influence, be human or magical, due to its plain condition, harsh and unpredictable weather and lack of humans in the first place. Appearance Terra Nullius is a fairly large insland located around the welsh Coast with the shape of a crescent moon. The vegetation there is fairly plain as a meadow and vegetation is limited to simple grass, trees, lily pads, onion-like plants, berries, shrubs, flowers, and other herbs, plus Elizabeth's own coca plantation. Small animal life can also be found such as butterflies, bees and small aquatic lifeform such as shelled animals and jellyfish. At the center of the isle there is a beach that covers all the inner parts of it, and by the coast a small cave where Elizabeth practices shooting. Terra Nullius is completely absent of human, divine or devil nature since the lack of humans there in the first place makes any form of magical, divine or devil influence be downgraded to a bare minimum, not to mention that, according to Vali Lucifer, the land 'lacks any form of magical aura' in the air, making it difficult for angels, devils or even Gods to form a connection to it. As for humans, Terra Nullius has an extremely thin air, Elizabeth comparing it too Mt. Everest's peak, the vegetation is unusable for any kind of plantation except its own and the weather is deceiving and unpredictable, as while the land looks green and bright, the breeze around it is shatterly cold even during the day, and if no maintainance is given, the frozen water inside Terra Nullius' pond can stay frozen during even summer. Not even Elizabeth, who's trained there for years, can stay more than a single day in it without succumbing to exhaustion. Elizabeth discovered, or at least rediscovered the island in one of her expeditions as a mission from the Lucifer Magical Association, and it became her favorite site for training and meditation since nobody would claim or even visit the land regularly and the harsh enviroument and weather were perfect for her training regimen. Known Locations Avalon Avalon(アバロン; Abaron) is Elizabeth's own meditation site in the shape of a chapel located at the heart of the island. A rather impressive construction Elizabeth build herself out of boredom and training, it became Terra Nullius' trademark and meeting point, serving also as a shelter in order for her to introduce the island for newcomers without them succubing to the land's harsh weather. It is also where Elizabeth cultivates her coca plants in order to further enhance her or her guest's endurance to Terra Nullius air by munching on it. Takumi's training starts at Avalon, building resistance and stamina from the thin air before moving to the open weather of Terra Nullius without its shelter. Innsmouth Innsmouth(インズマス; Inzumasu) is a small piece of earh located by the inner coast of Terra Nullius' beach and at the center of the pool surrounded by land, being the only larger piece of land there. Because of it's shape, distance and frightening appearance, Elizabeth and later Takumi uses the piece of coast as a shooting practice, as seen by the degeneration of the land's core, which creates a shallow cave which both always try to aim at. The Beach The beach is the longest part of the island that is not a meadow, located at the inner part of the island crescent-shape area, where the air is a bit denser for light training and walks. The beach is covered in pearl white sand and shallow waves tend to hit very far from it, allowing those who visit to calmly walk around it without the fear of being dragged away by the sea. Takumi claims even the beach is quite lifeless, considering he sees just a few crabs and jellyfishes washed away from the shore. At winter, the beach practically dissapears since the pond of the island freezes over entirely, and because of the unusual weather and thin air, it takes several months for the ice to melt away without external help, many times before any winter comes by. As training, Takumi and Lisa have to destroy all the remaining icelands in the island's pond. The Swamp The swamp is located by the other side of the island by the external curve of the crescent. A murky and wet location, it does not possess any life besides dead trees and algae spread all over the greenish water. Takumi's training here is to survive cleaning the murky place without succumbing to Terra Nullius' air. Known residents * Elizabeth Albedo Trivia * Images and apperance based on the Land from the Land of the Lustruos series. * Both Avalon and Innsmouth's names are based on literature locations as well. Avalon is named after the sacred island where King Arthur died and Innsmouth is a fictional town and a recurrent location in H. P. Lovecraft's stories. * The name of the island is a reference to Terra Nullius, a principle sometimes used in international law to describe territory that may be acquired by a state's occupation of it. Category:Fanon Location Category:Fanon Locations